Recursive Cluster
|image=004-BombShooter.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Bomb Shooter |unlocked=TBA XP |path=3 |upgrade=4 |cost=$2380 (Easy) $2800 (Medium) $3025 (Hard) $3360 (Impoppable) |damage=1 (main explosion, secondary explosions, tertiary explosions, e.a.u.) |pierce=18 (main explosion, e.a.u.) 10 (secondary explosions, e.a.u.) 60 (tertiary explosions, e.a.u., every 2nd shot reacts) |attackspeed=Moderately slow (every 1.5s, e.a.u.) |range=49 |camo=No |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |ability=N/A |related upgrades= }} Recursive Cluster is the fourth upgrade of Path 3 for the Bomb Shooter in BTD6. It allows the Bomb Shooter to shoot tertiary bombs every second shot. Visually on every second shot, all 8 clusters will explode into 8 more clusters, totalling to 64 bombs. But in reality the tertiary explosions are just the secondary ones exploding the second time with larger explosions about half a second later, which means there are only 8 additional large explosions dealing 1 layer of damage with 60 pierce each. It costs $2,380 on Easy, $2,800 on Medium, $3,025 on Hard, and $3,360 on Impoppable. Tips * Use this with the Path 1 crosspath, as all the explosions will pop 2 layers and have increased pierce, allowing for greatly increased damage and bloons clean up. * In general, Recursive Cluster can wipe out a lot of bloons at once with ease. Even without Bigger Bombs or Heavy Bombs, it can deal multiple layers of damage with its multiple neighboring bomb clusters. * It does slightly hurt from its lower efficiency than other powerful towers such as Bloonjitsu or Sun Avatar, but overall still does its job well. ** However, if using Striker Jones, Recursive Cluster is actually an excellent option. *As Recursive Cluster is very useful in CHIMPS Mode, it is worth knowing that a 2-0-4 Bomb costs $6375 in Hard Difficulty, not including discounts ($3025 + $865 + $325 + $215 + $650 + $430 + $865). Strategy With the new Recursive Cluster buffs, particularly the fact that they create tertiary clusters every second shot instead of every third shot, they become very handy at destroying not only normal bloons but also become good choices at destroying MOAB-class bloons too, possibly even better at destroying MOAB-class bloons than a similar number of MOAB Maulers. Good numbers of them can decimate bloons with ease. When picking the best Recursive Cluster crosspaths, it is not Path 2 (Faster Reload and Missile Launcher) that will improve its power the most, but Path 1 (specifically Heavy Bombs upgrade) that will improve its power the most. When Heavy Bombs is crosspathed, the Bomb Shooter will deal immense damage to anything within the explosion radiuses, despite the lack of opportunity of adding 20% extra attack speed. If planning to spam in Recursive Clusters, adding Striker Jones as the chosen hero is one of the best options for optimizing the Recursive Cluster Bomb spam. Increased attack speed and pierce are one of many vital assets for Recursive Clusters. In addition, Striker Jones' Level 19+ buff removes the need to add Monkey Intelligence Bureau to beat DDTs, making it easier to place better Monkey Villages (such as Primary Training) nearby the Recursive Clusters. Update History ;4.0 Tertiary clusters appear every second shot instead of every third shot. ;12.0 Cost of Recursive Cluster increased ($2400 --> $2800) Gallery IMG_0543.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 2) hqdefault (2).png|0-2-4 Recursive Clusters shooting a missile Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 7.58.36 pm.png|Recursive Cluster Bomb explosions Recursive Cluster Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Trivia *The description used to be "Every 3 shots the cluster bombs send out more cluster bombs for even more destruction." but it has changed in Version 4.0 to fit the new buff of more frequent tertiary bombs. *Interestingly, the image of its Insta Monkey appeared to have 6 muzzles, though it only has 1 in game, implying the upgrade has gone through a visual change in development. **This is no longer true in later versions, particularly Version 7.0+. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bomb Tower Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades